


Memories

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Some Memories are worth keeping…
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lochinvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/gifts).



> There isn't much to say about that except i needed to do that. ^^!  
> And that this is no Beta, i am not native and, well you know the rest.  
> *kisses*

Memories SPN FF

His warm skin feels still soft that close, Sam thinks, carefully watching his Brother’s face.  
The wrinkles, his frowns are a bit deeper now and a few grey or rather white lines show in his still shortened hair. The brows are a bit more bushy and his cheekbones more prominent in his general leaner features, although the older one is still insisting that he hadn’t changed a single bit.

Sam smiles at the old man his Brother has become, he smiles at the annoyance he is showing in his wake moments when his back is hurting again, when he moves to fast for his limbs to follow or when he trips and curses with the same intensity he had done in their youth.

The taller man gently runs his hand through the dark blond hairs, softly kissing his beloved’s forehead before continuing to watch his Siblings sleep.

***

Dean always is awake early now, and he always is reminding his Brother of the changed routines, teasing when he gets up and Sam just turns once more.  
It is a Ritual, developed over all their Years together, unconventional but left alone for the most parts.  
Dean is always preparing the Breakfast, dishing a huge amount that none of them is ever finishing even in their best times.  
But the older one insists on it, in those preparations finding some kind of solace for a burden, a guild none of them can identify.  
And he isn’t the only one with that lingering feeling of being lost.  
But they cope and they’ve managed well in their connection, their secretive union.

They live in routines now, calm and relaxed, simple but comfortable after a long life of work.

Sam greets his Lover with a kiss before heading off to his usual run, and Dean just grunts holding a smile and cracking a few more eggs.

# ***

It is near the end of another Circle, and the Angel is there again.  
He does not know how often he had witnessed it over all those Centuries by now, and even though struggling with the left Emotions, there is a tear the Celestial never regrets or denies watching the Brothers being together in their last moments. Calm and peacefully, holding to the one they belong, as they drift into sleep for one last time in this created Version.

Castiel will stay, till the very end, always by their side to stay witness to their love and belonging. And although it is painful and although not for him, the Angel smiles when the Visions darken and the Winchesters Heaven starts over again. 

There is a white, blue light and Castiel’s grace is reacting on it, the little bit of ‘Power’ that his home has left, and the Angel closes his eyes, sharing the even less he himself had to offer, to guaranty for the Brothers, his Humans to once more live a happy life…  
A life without hunting, a life without dead, together by will, not forced to do so.

And Castiel watches from outside of the tightly locked door, as the young boys starts playing fetch in a beautiful garden, protected and safe on a wonderful day.  
And he stays a bit longer to enjoy their freedom before he eventually will turn, and walk the endless, sterile floors, where nothing is left, not a single soul…, except for those two behind that closed door, that Castiel is guarding for the Eternity that he has still left within him…

End…

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicated this one to a pair of real Brothers no matter their origin.  
> To Josif and Lefty, who probably share a heaven as well.  
> -.-


End file.
